


Girl Crush

by Suuz_5_5



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: One Shot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuz_5_5/pseuds/Suuz_5_5
Summary: "Hate to admit it but I got a heart rush. Ain't slowing down. I got it real bad." A song fic inspired by the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town.





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chicago Fire or Girl Crush by Little Big Town! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so I'm sorry for any mistakes. This is my first attempt on a fanfic for Chicago Fire, so I hope that I did it some justice.
> 
> I was rewatching the show and happened to listen to the song….and somehow I felt like it fitted...I hope you like it.

_Girl Crush_

I couldn't help but look at them. At her. She had come to Molly's a couple of times now and it was always with him. Each time I was drawn to them. To her. My heart rushed when I watched them and I knew I had it real bad. There was a constant smile on his face when she was near him. I couldn't help but feel jealous when I saw them. I had tried to not give in and put those feelings far away. I knew it wasn't going to happen. Not anymore. My chance was over. A shiver went over my spine when I heard the laugh. That midnight laugh. The one that made him smile each time. I had to look away when their lips met each other, quickly heading into the kitchen to escape from them and take a couple of deep breaths. From the corner of my eye I caught sympathy glances from a couple of fire house members. I had been too obvious. Yet they did not see.

I could close my eyes and still see her in detail. She was stuck in my mind. The image of her, in the fairy lights of Molly's. I couldn't help wanting to taste her lips, drowning myself in a bottle of her perfume. Her perfect smelling perfume. I wanted her long hair that flowed over her shoulders. Her magic touch that seemed to always capture him, pulling him closer to her. The world disappeared for him when they were together. The fire alarm could go off and he wouldn't hear. He was captured by her. And I could not blame him. I was captured by her as well.

At night I would lie in bed, unable to sleep. Turning and tossing during the entire night. Staring at the ceiling. I kept thinking about her, being so close. Being next to him. I couldn't stop thinking about her being under his bed sheets. That was once my place, a long time ago. I imagined the way she was whispering to him, telling her deepest secrets. Whispering the sweetest words to him. The way she was pulling him in. I had tried so many times…Lord knows how many times I tried, but I couldn't get her off my mind. Not when she was lying in bed with him, only a couple of feet away.

My heart started to rush and wouldn't slow down each time I saw them together. All I could think about were those lips, cause they would taste like him. I wanted her hair, her magic touch and to drown myself in her perfume. I wanted everything she had.

Cause maybe then, Kelly would want me just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my sister for being my beta, even when she's busy ^^


End file.
